Kidnapped
by akakat101
Summary: one day naruto and sakura are kidnapped by a hallow who works for lord aizen... now it's up to Sasuke to save his two comrads! But he'll need help himself... i stink at summaries so dont blame me please... GO HIDAN! HE'S BACK!
1. kidnapped, frozen, and traveling

Kidnapped

Chapter 1: The beginning

Text: talking…

**Text: Hallows talking or arrancar when their power is emerging**

Text: zanpakuto talking or inners in the Naruto world

_Text: thoughts _

"Mmm…oh yeah… mmm…"

From this statement… where do you think we are? IT'S NOT PERVERTED!!!! They are eating ramen… Who? Well… you'll have to read to find out! I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or the ramen shop… I do own new ramen, and weird food…Lets see…. The story starts… NOW!

* * *

Inside the ramen shop, four hungry ninja are waiting _patiently _for… well, their ramen…

"Old man! Hurry up!" Or not…

"Sorry Naruto, here's one pork bone broth, miso- flavored, with extra pork on top!" the store owner, Matsu, said.

(A.N. I got his name, right?) "One BBQ flavored ramen with extra chicken and pork for the Uchiha!"

"Hn…" said the chicken- but haired Uchiha…

"One regular chilly pepper ramen for you! And one miso ramen for the lady! Enjoy!" Matsu said and then left…

The three chunin ate their ramen in like five seconds… then they turned to see their mentor jonin, who had finished his soup in like two sixths of a second!

"Well that was good, now we'll all split the bill in thirds…"

"WHAT!? THIRDS!? You mean your not paying!?"

"Dobe…" Said Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, Sasuke- Teme!?"

"Quiet Naruto!" Sakura punched Naruto out of the ramen shop and ran after him… Sasuke followed soon after. Kakashi sighed, "Guess I'll be paying this time…"

* * *

Out in the land of… hallows… yeah, uhh… Grimmjow, Ulquilorra, and D-Roy are just… hanging around… well for Grimmjow that is…

"GET ME DOWN YOU… YOU'LL BE SORRY IF YOU DON'T!!!" Our blue haired arrancar said… He was hanging upside down… tied to a … pole like thing… and screaming at anyone who'd come, and to the two people who put him up there…

"Uhh… How bout no?" D-Roy said, doubling over because he- he- he couldn't breathe! Ulquilorra was just sitting there!

"D-Roy I think you should put him down now…"

"So what? He won't die!"

"**Now…**" D-Roy jumped, he hated to see either of them like that because he… couldn't do that… So, grudgingly, He untied Grimmjow from the… pole like thing…

"Thank you! Now, who wants to watch Grudge 3?!" D-Roy jumped up and ran towards base… He loved scary movies!

"**HEY MORON! WAIT FOR ME!!!**" Grimmjow ran after him, hoping that D-Roy wouldn't break the DVD player this time.

"Whatever…" Ulquilorra didn't enjoy movies at all… So he walked home…

* * *

Ok! At the town of… Karakura, three Soul Reapers, Chad, and Orihime were eating lunch under a tree… Don't worry the soul reapers are in their gigais… Well one is in his own body. Oh and a stuffed bear is there too!

The names are: Hitsugaya Toshiro, Renji Abarai, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kon, Orihime, and Chad! Hitsugaya and Renji are sparring, Ichigo and Chad are sparring, and Orihime and Kon are eating bean paste sandwiches with anchovies and mushrooms… I can tell why everyone wanted to spar…

"Chad, you ok?" Ichigo hit Chad with his sword and wanted to know if he was ok…

"Yep, I'm fine… let's take a break" Chad sat down with Ichigo and talked about school… well, Ichigo did all the talking…

"RENJI! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" a very pissed captain said.

"Sorry but this is too fun!"

"BREAK! I CALL BREAK!"

"Ok, ya weakling little shrimp they call captain!" and they sat down… Hitsugaya trying to kill Renji on the way…

* * *

Our four ninja were now walking along a road… when Sakura spotted something!

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

_Oh… what's that? It looks like a mask! _

It is a mask, you baka!

_Meanie!!! I'm gonna follow it!_

Ok, whatever just don't get me killed!

I followed the mask, then I heard footsteps behind me…

"Sakura-Chan!!! Wait!" Damnit, it was Naruto! I, well we since Naruto caught up with me, got to a clearing and saw the mask. Well, for one, it wasn't a mask, it was a monster. And two, It was really big!

"**Mmm… Fresh souls! Perfect!" **It paused… "**But… Don't we have enough members? Well yeah but… ok…"** I think he was having a mental argument with himself…

"Who are you?" we both said in union…

"**Lord Aizen needs more members in his organization so I'll just bring you two!"** He swiped a claw at us and we saw no more…

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Kakashi said, looking for his two students with Sasuke… "Where are they?" Then… Sasuke spotted a black butterfly…

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

_A, butterfly?_

Don't follow it!

_Shut up…_

I went to follow it… But then everything went cold… I turned around to look at Kakashi… He was frozen… Then I saw the butterfly again, but it turned into a black hole…

Don't jump in, I gotta bad felling…

_What's the worst-? _But I didn't get to finish my sentence because the hole pulled me through and I saw darkness…

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

That night in the soul society, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Ichigo returned… And was ready to go to their rooms when they saw a shadow…

"Who's there?" Hitsugaya said… The shadow reveled itself… Showing a chicken- but haired, teenager that was dressed in a Soul Reaper uniform, with a zanpakuto also…

"Who are you?" They all asked, never seeing this guy before…

"Sasuke Uchiha… Chunin…" and then he passed out…

"Sasuke?" Hitsugaya said…

"Uchiha?" Renji asked…

"CHUNIN?!" Ichigo yelled…

* * *

Ha! Ok… Reviews… I need at least three to make chappie two ok!? Whoever stays with this story gets a mental cookie at the end!!!

Naruto: cookies?! I'm so reviewing!

Me: no characters…

Naruto: damn!

Me: well, review! I need at _least _three!

:3


	2. Chappie 2!

Kidnapped

Chappie 2!

Hello yall! I know I said I wanted at least three reviews but I got my first reviewer ever! Yay!

Sasuke: big whoop- dee- do!

Me: oh shut up!

Sasuke: HN…

Me: ok then… the name is 'I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn'!!!

Kakashi: strange name…

Me: it's not a _name!!!_ It's a username!!! Well I'll answer your questions after the story!!! ^^ yay!

Kakashi: ok?

Me: I will never own naruto, bleach, or their uniforms!!! But I do own black holes, arguments between these characters, and cookies!!! ^^

Text: talking…

**Text: Hallows talking or arrancar when their power is emerging**

Text: zanpakuto talking or inners in the Naruto world

_Text: thoughts _

Me: On with the story!!!

* * *

KAKASHI'S SIDE OF THE STORY…

KAKASHI'S P.O.V.

"Naruto! Sakura!" I said, looking for my two other students with Sasuke… "Where are they?" Then… I noticed a black butterfly near Sasuke…

_Uh- oh…_

Ya think?! Go save that guys but! GO! My inner yelled at me. I started walking towards Sasuke but I froze… And everything went cold… I tried to call him but I was frozen so THAT couldn't work!!! I saw Sasuke look at me, then he witnessed the butterfly turn into a black hole…

This can't end well… My inner told me… Then all of a sudden, Sasuke got sucked in and I unfroze…

"Ok then that was weird…" I said… Then I realized that now he had three shinobi missing!

_What will I do now? _I thought…

Oh god! TELL THE HOKAGE!!!

_Fine!!!!!!!! _I yelled in my head… Running towards the Hokage's tower…

* * *

With Sasuke…

Normal P.O.V.

The next day in the Soul Society…

"Uchiha? You awake?" Ichigo said, tapping Sasuke on the shoulder… (A.N. You know that weird music that comes on when the Bleach people do something stupid and make it funny? It starts here!)

"Kurosaki… you've been doing that for hours…" Hitsugaya stated… "He's not waking up…" Ichigo turned and glared at him…

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!? I'M TRYING TO WAKE HIM UP IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT SMALL FRY!!!" Hitsugaya stood up and glared…

"KUROSAKI!!! YOU DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT BECAUSE I'M THE LEADER!!!"

"YOUR NO LEADER TO ME SHRIMP!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"GO GROW!!!"

"KUROSAKI!!!"

"SHRIMPO!!!" (A.N. Ends around here)

"Hey look, he's awake." Renji said out of nowhere and made them jump…

"Huh?" They both said and spun around to see Sasuke staring at them…

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked…

"You're in the Soul Society…" Renji said, seeing that the others were in shock that yelling woke him up… (A.N. Idiots…)

"Ok then…" Sasuke said, standing up and stretching… "Which way is Konoha?"

"Kono- what?"

"Land of fire? Ring a bell?" He asked but they just stared… "Look, are you gonna help me or wha- WHAT THE HELL YOU CHANGED ME?!" Sasuke screamed when he looked at his Soul Reaper uniform, with the zanpakuto at his feet…

"Your uniform… Ring a bell?" Ichigo said, grinning…

"Don't get cocky with me, BAKA!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, CHICKEN-BUT HAIR?" Ichigo grouled at him…

"It's Sasuke!"

"I know your name!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes! You said: Sasuke Uchiha… Chunin… Before you passed out!!!"

"Hn…"

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean!?" Ichigo started but got interrupted by Hitugaya…

"Shut Up!!!" Everyone did. "Now Sasuke… I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, that," nods at Renji… "Is Abarai Renji… And the kid you were yelling at is Kurosaki Ichigo…"Sasuke nodded

"Oh yeah… I heard something about you being captain…" Hitsugaya glared as the others grinned… "You look too small and weak to be a captain…"

**…**

"UCHIHA!!!!" You hear as you see the building they're in… then you hear a wack and an 'oh shit!' ok? Now back to the people!

…five hours after talking about each other…

"Sasuke, who trained you?" Hitsugaya asked as he drank a juice box that he had someone bring up… (A.N. see?! Told you he was a kid!!!)

"Trained me? You mean my Sensei?"

"Yeah let's go with that…"

"Kakashi Hatake." Then the black hole appeared again and OUT POPPED THE COPY CAT!!! (A.N. Kakashi…)

"Kakashi- Sensei!!!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up, everyone looking confused around him…

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked… Then he noticed the uniform Sasuke was wearing… (A.N. He's still wearing his ninja uniform) "Uhh… Sasuke? What are you wearing?"

**…**

Sasuke sweat- dropped…

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha lol! How'd Sasuke get into those clothes? How the heck did Sasuke get Kakashi to come here?! These questions and others will be answered next time!!!

Naruto and Sakura: What about us!?

Me: Next chappie! Next chappie!

Sakura and Naruto: ok…

Me: And now time for question answering!!!

Q: Is Kakashi going to the bleach realm too?

A: That's what this chappie said!

Q: When is this set in Naruto and Bleach?

A: Uhh… Could you make that a bit clearer?

Q: Why is Ichigo in the Soul Society?

A: You know I don't really know… I guess the fact of him being a Soul Reaper makes him proper to live there right?! Let's just say he was planning to sleep over someone's house, ok? My mistake… thanks for pointing that out!

Q: Will you update soon?

A: I did!!! ^^ yay!

Ok now it's your turn to REVIEW!!! Whoever stays with this story gets a mental cookie at the end!!!

Ichigo: cookies?! I'm so reviewing!

Me: no characters… I said this to Naruto…

Naruto and Ichigo: damn!

Me: My list for cookies now is:

1: I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn

Me: I hope it grows! *anime cry* so… make me happy by pressing that little review button below this, ok? ^^ I look forward!

Sasuke: This story sucked…

Me: If you got nothing nice to say, SHUT YOUR YAP AND JUMP INTO A PIT FULL OF LIONS!!!

Sasuke: SORRY!

Me: it's ok! ^^

Sasuke: that chick scares me…

Me and Sasuke: Review please!!!


	3. two ninja in Hueco Mundo

Kidnapped

Chappie 3!

Hey guys, it's me again!!! I got more reviews now!!!! ^^ Yay!!!!!

Sasuke: Good for you… This story is sucking though…

Me: Aww, you hurt my feelings Sasuke- Kun… (Turns around)

Sasuke: Oh please don't cry!

Me: (Turns around and grins) Just kidding!

Sakura: Sasuke- Kun! Help me and the dimwit, Naruto!

Naruto: Hey…

Me: Oh shut up!!!!! (Silence) Thank you…

I will never own Naruto, Bleach, or chainsaws!!! But I do own my own telepathic conversations, conversations that go nowhere, and cookies!!! ^^

Text: talking…

**Text: Hallows talking or arrancar when their power is emerging**

Text: zanpakuto talking or inners in the Naruto world

_Text: thoughts _

_**Text: Telepathic thoughts**_

Sasuke: On with the story!!!

Me: Hey, that's my line!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a meeting room of Hueco Mundo…

Normal P.O.V.

Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Yammy, Ulquiorra, and Szayel wait for their Aizen- Sama to come back with a surprise… He never told him what that surprise was though… (A.N. Sasuke: Oh, I wonder who… Me: Shut up!!!)

"I'm bored! Where is he!?" Grimmjow wined…

"Oh, go hang on a pole again, panther boy…" Nnoitra sneered as Grimmjow went bright red.

"Go drop dead!" He yelled as Aizen walked in right at that minute…

"**Grimmjow… Nnoitra…**" Aizen growled… Making the two Espada jump… Yammy and Ulquiorra saw this… Yammy grinned while the fourth espada just kept that stupid little blank face on that you know we all hate deep down inside!!!

"Aizen- Sama…" Szayel said. "You have something for us?"

"Not something… Someone!" He grinned while everyone stared… "Well, two people…" He started but got cut off, much to his disproval, by Grimmjow.

"You saying that they're still alive?"

"Uhh… Yeah."

"FUCK NO!!! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!? WE CAN TAKE CARE OF OUR FUCKING SELVES WITHOUT THEM!!!"

"…" Aizen kept quiet but we all know that he's mad… "One at a time… Joben… Bring in the boy first…" (A.N. Sasuke: Who the hell is Joben? Me: The hallow… now shush!) A hallow came in as the Espada tried to get a good look at the kid…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier…

Naruto's P.O.V.

_What was that earlier?_

"Naruto…"

_Oh great, someone's calling my name! What do I do!?_

Wake up!!!

I woke up to find Sakura- Chan sitting next to me… Then I realized that we were somewhere strange… I sat up… "SAKURA- CHAN!!! WHERE ARE WE!? DID THE AKATSUKI CAPTURE US?" I said… and I just said it but Sakura- Chan looked pretty annoyed…

"No, you baka!" She whispered… as if someone was listening… "If the monster thing comes back, distract it ok?"

"Ok Sakura- Chan, But what are you going to do?"

"Umm… I'm going to find a way out of here…"

"Oh, ok…" I replied with a smile… She always had good plans! (A.N. Doesn't sound like a good plan to me… Sasuke: Shhhh!) Then that monster came… My time to shine! I'll protect Sakura- Chan with my life or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki!!!

"HEY YOU BIG DUMMY!" It looked down "YEAH YOU, IF YOU WANT A FIGHT, PICK ONE WITH ME! NARUTO UZUMAK- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The picked me up like I was a rabbit! I hate that monster thing… (A.N. We all do Naruto… Sasuke: I don't... I hope it kills him. Me: Shhhh….) So I looked around to make sure Sakura- Chan was ok… but I didn't see her anywhere! Only one explanation… And it made me very very mad… So while he walked into another dark room, I decided to speak my mind, beat the monster, and save Sakura- Chan!!!

"HEY MONSTER THING! WHERE'S SAKURA- CHAN?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meeting room…

Aizen's P.O.V.

"HEY MONSTER THING! WHERE'S SAKURA- CHAN?!" I heard as Joben brought in the blonde boy. Damn, this kid's a pain…

"Aizen- Sama, who is this… boy?" Szayel asked as the kid looked right at him…

"OH MY GOSH YOU LOOK LIKE A BOY VERSION OF SAKURA- CHAN! BUT UGLIER!!!" the boy laughed at him.

_Um, should I do something?_

Nah, just let them be… I like a good show!

"**Boy, one more word out of you and you're in for a lot of pain!" **Szayel growled as all of the other Espada start laughing, other than Ulquiorra. The boy stayed silent… surprisingly… then…

"WHERE'S SAKURA- CHAN, YOU FREAKS!?" he said, getting pounded by Szayel, as promised.

_Ok I think that's enough…_

Aw, spoil my fun!

"Stop." I said and everyone stopped, even the blonde boy.

"Where am I?" the boy asked as he looked around…

"Hueco Mundo boy." Nnoitra said.

"What?"

"We want you to join our organization…" I said as the boy sighed with relief…

"Do you mean that we're not going to suck the nine tailed fox spirit out of me?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh, ok! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" He said as he jumped out of Joben's hands because the hallow loosened his grasp. (A.N. I don't get it, why is Naruto acting all friendly with them? Sasuke: *twitches* you made him do that! Me: Oh…)

"Ok," I said as I clapped my hands together… "Nnoitra and Szayel, You'll be looking after Uzumaki- San!" Getting groans from the two Espada, I grinned. "Yammy, you'll help them and the other group. Now, bring Uzumaki- San to the uniform room and then to his room! Yammy, stay here for now." I said as the three people left the room…

"That kid's annoying!" Grimmjow and Yammy said, Ulquiorra nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"Let's hope the next one is different," I said. "Joben!" I ordered as the hallow left the room to get the girl…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto is taken out of the room…

Sakura's P.O.V.

_I fell kind of bad for Naruto, _I thought as I sat in the corner…

Ya gonna do it, or what?

_Yeah, yeah…_ When my inner said 'it', she meant am I going to contact Ino… Ino taught me how to communicate telepathically with other people…

_But today I'm not talking to Ino…_

What?

_I'm talking to someone who is an expert on living and dead things!_

Why?

_That monster is so dead it's not even funny._

Oh, so who you talking to?

_Hidan!_

Of the Akatsuki!? Are you nuts!?

_It's the only opinion I got!_

But Shikamaru killed him!

_Yes. But what if he's not dead?_

Who cares? He's creepy!

_Shut up! The guy can kill himself without dieing… And he can talk to a God of death!_

…Ok, ok, but if he wants something, I'm not doing anything!

_Not your choice… _I thought as I gathered up my chakra…

I hate you…

_I know… Now then… __**Hidan**__…_

_**Holy Fuck! Jashin, who is this Fucking voice inside my head! **_I heard Hidan think…

_**Calm down Hidan… And watch the language, will you? I'm Sakura Haruno… Friend of Shikamaru…**_

_**That punk? … Wait, you're a girl… So, why are you talking to me?**_

_**I need some help…**_

_**Nope.**_

_**Why?**_

_**You got to do something for me!**_

… I thought about this for a while…

_Hmm…_

No!

_I got to… _I grinned as my inner pouted…

_**Hey, Sakura, You still there? **_I heard Hidan's voice sound anxious… And I heard him trying not to swear.

_**Yeah, I'm here.**_

_**Then…**_

_**I'll take the offer.**_

_**Great! I want you to dig me up. Then I'll help you!**_

_**Can't do that.**_

_**Why?**_

_**I'm trapped…**_

_**By the Akatsuki?**_

_**No… By a freak in a skull mask…**_

…

_**Hidan?**_

_**You got kidnapped by Hallows?**_

_**Yeah. I guess. That's what they're called?**_

_**Uh- Huh… Now. Why do they want you?**_

_**No clue. Something about Aizen… **_

…_**Uh, hold that thought… JASHIN- SAMA! **_

_He's contacting his God? _I sweat dropped.

Told you he's creepy…

_**Ok. **_I heard Hidan say.

_**So?**_

_**Jashin said that Aizen is a leader of a powerful organization of Espada.**_

_**Espada?**_

_**They are more powerful than hallows… **_

_**WHAT?!**_

_**Calm down, missy. So, they either want you to join, or they want you for… Something else.**_

_**Eww.**_

_**I know.**_

_**But they kidnapped Naruto too!**_

_**Who?**_

_**The nine tailed fox.**_

_**Oh. Where is that runt?**_

_**I don't know…**_

_**Hmm… Well, I want you to stay in contact with me, ok?**_

_**You really want to be dug out, don't you? Well I'll dig you out with the information that you gave me if I get out…**_

_**To be honest, I just want to make sure you're ok…**_

_**Why?**_

_**They could want to kill you.**_

…

_**Sakura? Are you ok?**_

_**Yeah. Thanks for worrying.**_

_**I wasn't worrying! Who's worrying?**_

_**I have to go now Hidan…**_

_**Oh. Ok then… Talk to you later…**_

They could want to kill me… That's scary… Now I'm freaking out!

Sakura got the hots for Hidan! Sakura and Hidan, Sitting in a tree! K- I- S- S- I- N- G!

_Shut up! I only have eyes for Sasuke- Kun!_

Yeah, ok…

_Anyways…_

Contact Ino! 

_Why?_

To tell people that you and Naruto are missing!!!

_Hmm, __**In- **_I started but then heard the door opening… That hallow came in… And it picked me up!

"Ahh!" I screamed as he carried me away! "HELP" I screamed as he walked into another room…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No! What will happen to Sakura? Will Hidan help her and Naruto? What are Sasuke and Kakashi doing? These questions and others will be answered next time!!!

Sasuke: I hate to admit it, but this is getting funny.

Me: Yay!

Sakura: Hey! Which one do you like anyways?

Me and Sasuke and Naruto: Huh?

Sakura: HidaSaku or SasuSaku?

Me: Why do you want to know?

Sakura: I want Sasuke! Not Hidan!

Me: I love making people miserable…

Sasuke: … Uh…

Sakura: Sasuke- Kun!

Sasuke: Crap. *Runs*

Sakura: SASUKE- KUN! *Chases*

Me: This crap is funny!

Naruto: Too true…

Me: Ok, now it's your turn to REVIEW!!! Whoever stays with this story gets a mental cookie at the end!!!

Hidan: cookies?! I'm so reviewing!

Me: no characters… I said this to Naruto… And Ichigo…

Naruto and Ichigo and Hidan: damn!

Me: My list for cookies now is:

1: I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn

2: crazy10118

3: Sasusak4lifeXoXo

Me: I hope it grows more! *anime cry* so… make me happy by pressing that little review button below this, ok? ^^ I look forward!

Sasuke: You are weird.

Me: Sasuke! *takes out chainsaw* Die! *Runs at him*

Sasuke: WHAT?!

Me: Just kidding! It's a toy!

Sasuke: You scare me…

Me and Sasuke: Review please!!!

Ultra special P.S.

This Naruto set is taking place in Shippuden, but I wanted team seven to have the same personality traits as the original Naruto! But I didn't want Sasuke to leave so he did not leave!

Sasuke: You're so nice. Not.

Orochi- what's his face- is weird, scary, mean, and a whole lot of things! That's why I don't want Sasuke going to that gay freak! Because I love torturing people!

Sasuke: Why are you ignoring me?

And I don't care what Sasuke thinks… He should not kill his brother! I mean really, even if he did kill your whole clan, would you kill your only brother that spared you? Your only brother that you look up to? The brother who helped took care of you? NO!

Sasuke: She's gone insane.

Anywho… This story take place… about after Hidan and Kakuzu got defeated by the Konoha ninja!!! Yay!

Sasuke: Hmm, since I didn't leave my team… did I help defeat them?

Now for Bleach, I don't have much of a clue because I'm only on episode 20 I think… But I'm going to make it when the Soul Society is friends, I think, with Ichigo… I skipped ahead a little to the part where Orihime was in Hueco Mundo… Yeah… Oh, if you think I need improvement somewhere, point it out! It would be awesome if you did! Um, three more things to say before I go!

1: FORGIVE ME IF SOME PEOPLE ARE OCC (I think that's how you say it…)

2: DON'T FLAME ME! (It's only a matter of time until someone reads and don't like…)

3: Me and Naruto characters and Bleach characters:

REVIEW!


	4. AUTHURS NOTE! YIP THIS IS UNKNOWN!

Kidnapped

Chap 4!

HELLO!!! Welcome to chappie four of Kidnapped!!!

Sasuke: Hn…

Me: …ok then… In this Chappie, my cuz,

Unknown: Me!!!

Me: I know… Well she wanted to write a chapter so, THIS IS ALL HER!

Unknown: *pouts* it sounds like you don't want me to do it…

Me: I don't. Any who, she said I could do the A.N.!

Unknown: Just finish already!

Me: I'M WRITING WHAT SHE'S SAYING!!!

Unknown: NOCK IT OFF!

Me: OK! Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: What?

Me: ok, we recited this so come on… 3. 2. 1!!!

Sasuke: akakat101 does not own Naruto…

Me: Or Bleach…

Unknown: Or anime crying, even if she does it a lot at home…

Sasuke: But she does own her cousin's nickname…

Me: Flowers!!!

Unknown: And cookies!!! Whoop! Choco- chip please!

Text: talking…

**Text: Hallows talking or arrancar when their power is emerging**

Text: zanpakuto talking or inners in the Naruto world

_Text: thoughts or recaps_

_**Text: Telepathic thoughts**_

Sasuke: On

Unknown: With

Me: The

Hidan: STORY!

Sasuke: Hey that part was mine!

Me: p.s. Don't mind my cousin's spelling and grammer

Unknown: My turn!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap…_

_**Sakura? Are you ok?**_

_**Yeah. Thanks for worrying.**_

_**I wasn't worrying! Who's worrying?**_

_**I have to go now Hidan…**_

_**Oh. Ok then… Talk to you later…**_

_They could want to kill me… That's scary… Now I'm freaking out!_

_Sakura got the hots for Hidan! Sakura and Hidan, Sitting in a tree! K- I- S- S- I- N- G!_

_Shut up! I only have eyes for Sasuke- Kun!_

_Yeah, ok…_

_Anyways…_

_Contact Ino! _

_Why?_

_To tell people that you and Naruto are missing!!!_

_Hmm, __**In- **__I started but then heard the door opening… That hallow came in… And it picked me up!_

"_Ahh!" I screamed as he carried me away! "HELP" I screamed as he walked into another room… _(A.N. Me: I could do the Recap! Yay! Unknown: It's not that cool…)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in the meeting room

Normal pov

"Lemmie go you ugly monster!"Sakura said to the hallow… Then she noticed the four people that were in the room… "Yay people help my pwease?" She begged… (A.N. Me: Since when does Sakura beg?! Unknown: Since I came to the stage, I hate Naruto! I love Bleach! ) Then they all started smirking at her…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown: Cries… I quit!!!

Me: THEN GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF MY ROOM!

Unknown: Ok… But don't change what I wrote, even the spelling!

Me: Why?

Unknown: Please?

Me: I don't want to finish this now though…

Unknown: (Pushes you away) Ok then! I'll post it then! Just for fun!

Me: DON'T YOU DARE YOU IDIOTIC FREAKING KID! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY CUZ I WILL NOT BE PUSHED!!!

Unknown: Aww, Your readers won't like the way you're talking to me!

Me: SORRY EVERYONE FOR LETTING MY CUZ DO THIS! WHEN I THINK OF SOME WAY TO TORMENT HER I WILL BE BACK TO WRITE!!!

Unknown: Word for word from the author… I'm a 12 year old girl that will annoy my cuz for life! MUAHAHAHA! (Posts chapter)


	5. Sakura, Pinkie, Woman, Nicknames!

**Kidnapped!!!**

**Chapter 5!**

Hey guys!

Unknown: Welcome to chapter five!

Me: I'm writing it this time…

Unknown: Can we work together? Please?

Me: …

Sasuke: Hn.

Unknown: What did he say?

Me: He said he doesn't care…

Unknown: Yay! Hey! Stop writing what I say!

Me/ Sasuke: No. (Sasuke's language for no: Hnn.)

Unknown: Ok… Akakat101 does not own Naruto, Bleach, or anime crying…

Me: But I do own my cousin's nickname and COOKIES!

Unknown: I WANT CHOCOLATE CHIP! PLEASE!!!!

Me: IF YOU SHUT UP I WILL LATER!

Text: talking…

**Text: Hallows talking or arrancar when their power is emerging**

Text: zanpakuto talking or inners in the Naruto world (They're both inners!!!)

_Text: thoughts or recaps_

_**Text: Telepathic thoughts**_

Me: (Me and Unknown are arguing…) OMG I FORGOT!!!

Sasuke: Too late. On with the- (Gets interrupted)

Unknown: STORY! HA! IN YOUR FACE SASGAY!

Me: Sas_gay_? OMFG! MY COUSIN IS A SASUKE HATER!

Unknown: YES! BUT I LOVE ITACHI!!!

Me: NO!!!

Sasuke/ Itachi: Hn.

_

* * *

_

Recap…

_**Sakura? Are you ok?**_

_**Yeah. Thanks for worrying.**_

_**I wasn't worrying! Who's worrying?**_

_**I have to go now Hidan…**_

_**Oh. Ok then… Talk to you later…**_

_They could want to kill me… That's scary… Now I'm freaking out!_

_Sakura got the hots for Hidan! Sakura and Hidan, Sitting in a tree! K- I- S- S- I- N- G!_

_Shut up! I only have eyes for Sasuke- Kun!_

_Yeah, ok…_

_Anyways…_

_Contact Ino! _

_Why?_

_To tell people that you and Naruto are missing!!!_

_Hmm, __**In- **__I started but then heard the door opening… That hallow came in… And it picked me up!_

"_Ahh!" I screamed as he carried me away! "HELP" I screamed as he walked into another room… _

* * *

The meeting room…

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura was struggling to get out of the hallow's grasp as he carried her to another room… In there, she noticed, were four… things she probably guessed were the Espada… (A.N. Unknown: Why didn't I think of that? Me: You're not interested in the story enough…) The hallow let her down. But as soon as he let her down…

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

A great deal of pressure came down on me so much, I had to go on my knees… The pressure disappeared but I stayed on my knees… I was going to ask a simple question but it ended out coming out like…

"OH MY GOD WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME YOU SICK FREAKS?! HIDAN HELP PLEASE! OH MY GOD I'M TRYING TO CALL TO HIDAN! SHIT! HIDAN'S GOD… UHH… JASHIN! HELP ME!" (A.N. Unknown: That statement was me!!! Me: …) I yelled that… at the top of my lungs!!!

* * *

Hidan's P.O.V.

I heard someone calling for Jashin's help, (A.N. Me: I don't know how since Sakura's where dead people is… Unknown: This was me… All of Hidan…) and the first thing I thought was…

_OH FUCK! SAKURA'S IN TROUBLE! I NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! STAT! Let's see… _And so I started digging though the dirt with my mouth to get to my other body parts… (A.N. Me: EW that's nasty… Unknown: *I pout*) I need to save Sakura and I need to get there NOW!!!

* * *

Me: Aw, sweet love!

Unknown: Yep! So we are going to stop here!

Me: Stopping here!

Unknown/ Me: NOT!!!!!!!!! BACK WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

The meeting room again…

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura kept on yelling for her friends to help her… Sasuke… Naruto… Kakashi-Sensei… Even Lee! She even, surprisingly, called for the Akatsuki to help her! (A.N. Me: Hey! I told you not to write that! Unknown: It makes her sound desperate!!!) The Espada just stared at her…

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

All of a sudden I just burst out crying!!! No one was listening to me! I closed my eyes to try stopping the tears but they just burst out…

Pull yourself together!!!

_I'm sorry! It's just- I'M SCARED!!!_

Come on! We can take them!!!

_No we can't! _I cried some more…

Well, they are hot…

"SHUT UP!" I yelled… And when I opened my eyes, a man with black hair stood there… I was frozen with shock… (A.N. Me: Good one! Unknown: Yeah… I know…)

* * *

Ulquiorra's P.O.V.

(A.N. Unknown: This is going to be hard… Me: Does this guy even have emotions? Unknown: HE LOOKS EMO! We can go with that!!! Me: But I don't think he is emo…)

The women just burst out crying in front of us… It made me sick. Why would Aizen-Sama want these pieces of trash? I decided to stop this crying at once so she can still keep that little pinch of dignity she has left, if she has any left... (A.N. Me: So far so good… I think…) So I walked over to her and saw her talking to her self… I couldn't hear anything but I could see her lips moving… I crouched down to her level…

"Hey woman…" I said…

"Shut up!!!" She yelled… I knew she didn't say that to me but when she opened her eyes I guess that trash thought that I thought that… She just stood there with a shocked expression on her face… Everyone was quiet because they wanted to hear more… And the reason how I knew she didn't say shut up to me… Is because she was probably talking to her inner…

Hug her or something!!!

One that was as annoying as mine I bet…

_Why?_

She's hot!!!

_You make me sick…_

Hey! I wouldn't have been here if _you _didn't bottle up all of your fucking emotions!!!

_You still make me sick…_

Shut up!!!

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was trying to say sorry but then I saw the man's mouth move…

_S-So he has an inner to?_

Is it a he? He looks hot too…

_Is that all you think of?_

Umm… Yeah, I think so…

_You make me sick…_

"Umm, Excuse me? Mr. Espada, Sir?" He looked up at me…

"What woman?" He said in a cold voice… Harsh!

Woman… that's a new one… Remember when Kisame called you Pinkie!!!???

"Why am I here?"

She ignored me!

"I don't know…"

"Oh, what's your name?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Sakura Haruno." I smiled.

_Wait! SMILED?!_

Oh la la!

"It suit's you, woman…"

"Huh?"

"Your name… It suits you."

"Oh thanks." Then I started blushing…

_Argh! Why am I blushing?!_

He's hotter than Sasuke…

_What?_

He's hotter than Hidan…

_WHAT?!?! You got to be kidding me! For the last time, I DON'T LIKE HIDAN I LIKE-_

Ulquiorra!!! I started blushing on the inside too…

_NO!!!_

FINE, WHO IS IT?! Oh, you like them all, but that's crushing! Who are you madly in love with?!

…

Hello?

…

AHH! I KILLED HER!!!

… _Ok…_

"Great job Ulquiorra!!!" This big guy said…

"Shut up Yammy." Ulquiorra said flatly… Yammy stopped immediately…

"Hey, when you're done with her I want her!" A man with blue hair yelled…

"**Everyone shut up…"** Ulquiorra growled… I was so scared, I jumped… accidentally the wrong way and I fell on him…

"I AM SO SORRY!!!" I shouted as I got up… He stood…

"Enough woman…"

* * *

Aizen's P.O.V.

AHAHAHAHAHA! She fell on him!!! HAHAHA!

_Yeah… I think we should stop this…_

I agree…

"Ok, stop it…" Everyone stopped but Sakura just jumped again… On Ulquiorra.

"I AM SO SORRY!!!" The same thing happened to them again…

"Enough woman…"

"Oh, wow… Um, yeah… well, Sakura-San… Welcome to Hueco Mundo… We want you to join our organization…"

"Oh. O-ok… I guess."

* * *

Under ground in Konoha…

Hidan's P.O.V.

Ok, so I found my body and put it together with one of my jutsus… But I still need to find my leg… While I'm looking I hear something in my head…

_**Oh, wow… Um, yeah… well, Sakura-San… Welcome to Hueco Mundo… We want you to join our organization…**_

_**Oh. O-ok… I guess.**_

_Holy crap! Sakura! Why the hell are you joining?!_

Oh. So you have a soft spot for the girl? Well, she probably just doesn't want to die… Wait. Didn't she say she'd dig us up in favor? I guess she has to do something else for us, if you know what I mean…

_You're a fucking sick inner…_

What? I know you're thinking that!

_Yeah but it'll never happen! Shit… Did you see what she did to that fucking puppet freak?_

… You have a point there…

_Anyways… Dive! _And I started looking for my leg again…

* * *

The room…

Aizen's P.O.V.

"Ok," I said as I clapped my hands together… "Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, You'll be looking after Sakura-San!" I stated, getting groans from one of the two Espada. "Yammy, You can just help the other group… ok?" Yammy looked unhappy that he had to look after any of them. "Fine, you're off the hook!" Yammy skipped off… He's a strange man… "Now, bring Sakura-San to the uniform room and then to her room!" Everyone left… Sakura had a bigger blush on than usual…

_Probably from the falling…_ I thought as I left for my room and some cereal…

* * *

Me: Yes we're finally done!!!

Unknown: no…

Me: What?

Unknown: We need to tell them about what happens next until they go to sleep!

Me: Yeah… And Sasuke…

Unknown: NO!

Me: haha, well I guess I could write some more…

Unknown: YAY!

Me: But I don't want to…

Unknown: You will!!!

Me: *Begging* Please! I will make the next one longer! Double pages! That's 20! Please?!

Sasuke: Hn… ok…

Me: YAY! THANKS SASUKE!!!

Sasuke: Hidan told me to…

Me: …oh… THANKS HIDAN!!!

Unknown: Oh, and I'm making my own story too!!! ^^

Me: On my account…

Unknown: Yeppers!!!

Me: (Sigh) I hope it's a success…

Unknown: ME TOO!!!

Me: Ok, now it's your turn to REVIEW!!! Whoever stays with this story gets a mental cookie at the end!!!

Ulquiorra: May I have one?

Me: no characters… I said this to Naruto… And Ichigo… And Hidan. *Twitches*

Naruto and Ichigo and Hidan: damn!

Ulquiorra: You're trash…

Me: (Ignoring) My list for cookies now is:

1: I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn

2: crazy10118

3: Sasusak4lifeXoXo

4: AyameXToushiro

5: Nikooru-sama (I got that right… right???)

Me: Uhh… And an anonymous one... If I missed anyone, tell me, k?

Unknown: Oh, they will.

Me:??? Well, I hope it grows more! *anime cry* so… make me happy by pressing that little review button below this, ok? ^^ I look forward!

Unknown/ Sasuke: Yeah… *Cough* Insane *Cough*

Me: What did you just say?! *Takes out chainsaw*

Unknown/ Sasuke: N- nothing!!!

Me: I thought so… Roar!!! *Turns on chainsaw*

Unknown: Ahh!!! *Runs*

Sasuke: … Oh crap… *Runs*

Me: I love this chainsaw… *Puts it away*

Stark: Yeah…

Me: Roar! I'm a lion! Roar! Tell them! Roar!!! ROAR!!!

Stark: Fine… *Sigh* Akakat101 thanks the spelling check a lot…

Me: Got that right!!! ROAR!!!

Stark/ Sasori: Yeah…

Me: Wait, you guys aren't in this… for now, so… ROAR! LEAVE YOU LAZY ASS! ROAR!

Stark: Ok… *Leaves to go to sleep*

Me: ROAR! LEAVE PUPPET MAN OR I WILL GLOMP YA!!!

Sasori: Am I supposed to take the glomp as a threat?

Me: IT'S A DEATH GLOMP!!!

Sasori: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Gets glomped* ARGH!

Me: SASOOOOOOORIIIIIIII-KUNNNNNNNNNN! *Hugs until he disappears* Hey where did he go?

Sasori's voice: I thought you weren't a fan girl…

Me: I'm not, I was just having some fun… Now get out here to say bye… *Sasori pops out* yay…

Sasori: Ok…

Me/ Sasori: REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Ultra special P.S.

**Meanwhile…**

Unknown: SASGAY!!! DIIIIIIIIIE!!! *I chase with a gun*

Sasuke: You have to be kidding!!! *Running like hell*

Unknown: *Stops* Sasuke.

Sasuke: *Stops* Hn…

Unknown: The chappie's over!!!

Sasuke: oh…

Unknown/ Sasuke: Review Please!!! (Sasuke's language for review please: Hnnn. Hn.)


End file.
